Villager's Bad Day
by pokemonfan67
Summary: <html><head></head>With Halloween coming up, Villager gets worried that Jack, the czar of Halloween, is coming. He warns everyone about the holiday but is it really something to worry about? Not to mention there's this whole "bad luck thing" going on. One-shot (For Robin, I used the female one.)</html>


**This will be my first shot at a one-shot. It's Halloween time so that means that in Animal Crossing, Jack the Czar of Halloween will come to town, for anyone who doesn't play the game. If you don't give him candy, he plays a trick on you. This replaces things you have with other things (etc, turning shirts into moldy shirts.) So this will be about Villager having an awful day and just trying to warn people of Halloween. For Robin, I'm using the female one.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Smash mansion. Everyone had gotten there so it was a bit full. Wii Fit Trainer was teaching a fitness class, Link and Ike were having a sword fight, Mario and Luigi were racing through the mansion, the girls were playing " Would you rather," and the others were either asleep, at the class, listening in on the girls, or watching the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Villager woke up dazed. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He had major bedhead, despite not sleeping too long. He walked to his mirror and began to comb his hair into the tamed bowlcut that he ad. He glanced at the calendar in the background. It read," rebotcO 31." His eyes widened at the date. Nervousness settled in his chest.<p>

" October 31st already? That means that Jack will be coming... right? I mean, we can get visitors here. Why just last week, Shulk got a visit from a guy named Reyn. Man was he annoying," he grumbled.

He walked to his bag next to the nightstand to see if he had some candy. He discovered that there was none to be found.

" I just bought some yesterday," he panicked.

He discovered a little note inside his bag.

" Dear Villager or whatever your name is,

Me and Kirby were feeling hungry and we found some candy in this bag. We might of accidentally ate it all. Anyway, we owe you.

Signed Pikachu and Kirby.

P.S. Poyo!( Sorry)"

"Great...," he muttered.

He walked out of his room and almost walked into where Mario and Luigi were racing. Mario was currently winning but Luigi was following close behind.

"First my hair, then the date, then I nearly get run over... just my luck," muttered Villager.

He walked slowly down the hall. He sees Pit, Pikachu and Shulk exit their rooms. They waved at villager. Villager waved back but he had a depressed look on his face. He tried to smile but it looked fake.

" Hey, what's wrong," asked Pit.

" Is it because me and Kirby ate your candy," asked Pikachu.

Villager sighed and nodded.

" Pikachu this is why you...," started Shulk as his eyes flashed the color blue. He pushed Villager to the wall and grabbed Pikachu's tail and Pit's shirt. He dragged them to the wall. Almost immediately after that happened, a piece of the ceiling collapsed right where Villager was standing before.

Villager's eyes widened at what happened, as did Pit's and Pikachu's.

" Th-thank you," thanked Villager.

" He could have been badly hurt," exclaimed Pit.

" No problem. Anyway, what I was saying was that, you shouldn't go through other people's stuff. Even if they have food," scolded Shulk.

" Sorry...," apologised Pikachu.

" It's okay but now I have nothing to give to Jack...," said Villager.

" Who's Jack," asked Pit.

" He's basically the figure of Halloween where I'm from. He does bad things to those who don't give him treats," explained Villager.

" Like what," asked Shulk.

" I bought twenty shirts for Gracie's fashion check that she does every once in a while, and I had to reorganize things. Anyway, let's just say that I talked to him so many times without candy that they all ended up becoming moldy shirts. Even the one I was wearing," exclaimed Villager.

Both Shulk and Pit hugged their shirts, like it would run away if they didn't secure it.

" But I like my shirt. Palutana gave it to me," exclaimed Pit.

" Fiora helped pick this out," said Shulk.

" Doesn't really affect me," said Pikachu.

" And today's the 31st...," groaned Villager.

" It is? You're the only one who got a calendar so it must be true," said Pit.

" We need to stop this whole " Jack replacing our shirts," thing," said Shulk.

" And that is a future that I don't want to happen," said Villager.

" We got to warn everyone," said Shulk.

" Right," exclaimed Pit. Pikachu and Pit ran off to go warn people.

" He's an angel so why doesn't he just fly," asked Shulk when Pit was far away.

" I don't know. I just got here," said Villager.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now awake. Mario and Luigi stopped running due to almost running over Villager. The large hole was investigated and the source of the problem was one of Link's bombs. Link and Ike stopped fighting with Ike as the winner due to Link losing concentration when he heard the ceiling break. Now people were making lunch and telling stories about where they were from. Shulk and Villager walked into the lounge room.<p>

" ...And then I told him that I would be back and after a while, I saw his decendant," informed Ganondorf.

" You're so brutal...," muttered Robin.

" Whatever as long as you don't try that with us," muttered Dark Pit.

" You have to be when you live in the desert," said Ganondorf.

" Hey guys," said Villager.

" Hello," said Robin.

" So we have something to warn you guys about," said Villager.

" Yeah, what is it? Did Wario use the main bathroom," joked Dark Pit.

Shulk's eyes flashed blue. He pushed Villager yet again.

" Dude what was that for," asked Robin.

" I thought you were a good guy," said Ganondorf.

" Three... two... one," said Shulk. On that cue, Captain Falcon burst through the ceiling and landed where Villager was originally.

Villager got up and dusted himself off.

" Oh sorry kid, didn't see you there," said Captain Falcon.

" What did you do," asked Robin.

" Dededee bet that I couldn't use my kick and go through the roof and to this floor. I showed him," gloated Captain Falcon.

" You could have killed him," exclaimed Robin.

" Stop being so negative, I got him to do all my chores for a week," exclaimed Captain Falcon.

" You nearly cracked his spine! I saw it with my own eyes," exclaimed Shulk.

" Whoa... how is that," asked Captain Falcon.

" I can see the future," explained Shulk.

" And so far, he's saved me three times. One was from Link's bomb, another was from a rogue pikmin, and the other was from you," explained Villager.

" That's some bad luck kid," said Captain Falcon.

"That's even worse than Pit's luck," said Dark Pit.

" Anyway, I wanted to say that all our stuff is in jeopardy of being replaced by Jack," started Villager.

" Who's," started Robin.

" He's the Halloween guy from my town. Anyway, if he doesn't have candy, he'll replace your stuff," explained Villager.

" This includes your shirt that you're wearing," added Shulk.

Robin looked horrified.

" We've got to warn the people," exclaimed Captain Falcon.

"That's what we're doing now but we do need help," said Villager.

" We'll help. We don't want anything to be taken," said Robin.

" Whatever," said Ganondorf.

" This'll include the triforce," said Villager.

His eyes widened as he scrambled out of his seat to go warn people.

* * *

><p>It was around dinner time. Everyone had been warned of Jack. They built a fort out of pillows, as the Ice Climbers thought it would keep Jack away. The place looked cluttered and disorganized. It was like a tornado blew through. There were clothes on the floor, food particles were scattered, and the cushions of the couches were on the floor. As for Villager's bad luck, he had to be saved another three times. One was from an angry Toon Link and a Bullet Bill power-up. Another was from Crazy Hand, who was testing out the explosives. The other one was from a part of the wall collapsing due to there being structural damage. Inside the fort, everyone was close to the window of the fort, except for Shulk and Villager.<p>

" D-do you think that he's out there," asked Luigi, as he cowered in the fort.

" I don't see a man with a pumpkin for a head," said Zelda.

" What if he's disguised as one of us," asked Popo.

" Yeah... can he do that," asked Nana.

" Normally people just dress up like him," explained Villager.

A loud knocking sound was heard. Everyone got out their weapons. It was Sonic's idea to fight them with all they had.

Master Hand opened the door, as nobody was close to it. In came Isabelle, the Villager's secretary. She had a green bag.

" It's just a dog," said Mario.

Villager left the fort, along with Shulk who wanted to make sure he wouldn't get killed but some force of bad luck.

" Hello Mayor! I brought a bunch of good luck charms," said Isabelle cheerfully.

She pulled out a bunch of four-leaf clovers.

" It is Friday the thirteenth after all," said Isabelle.

She smiled and pinned a clover to Villager's shirt.

" I see you've made new friends! How great Mr. Mayor," she said, looking at Shulk.

" Wait... so it's not October 31st," questioned Villager.

" Silly Mayor. You must have read your calendar wrong," said Isabelle.

" This isn't good. See, these people aren't the... sanest. Some of them are but others are just...," started Villager.

" He got himself in a bad situation," explained Shulk.

" I warned them of Jack and they went into panic mode," explained Villager.

" It's your lucky day Mayor! I have him on speed dial and I have some candy. He won't mind coming if he knows he's getting a treat," insisted Isabelle.

" You are the best secretary I could ever hope for," said Villager as he hugged Isabelle.

Villager and Shulk went back to the fort. They sat in there until Jack showed up. They gathered around the window to see what would happen.

" Oh no. Not a fort made of pillows. I cannot go through there. Oh woe is me," acted Jack. He turned around and left.

" We did it," exclaimed Robin.

" Puff," exclaimed Jigglypuff.

" It looks like we don't have to panic anymore," said Peach.

" Poyo," exclaimed Kirby.

Villager smiled and winked at the door. Jack winked back. He held, in his hand, a bag of candy.

" Dude is there something wrong with your eye," asked Sonic.

" I think there's some dust in my eye," answered Villager.

One, by one, they left the fort and cleaned up. Captain Falcon did nothing while Dededee did twice the work. From there on out, they were not afraid of Jack the Czar of Halloween. They were however,afraid of being near Villager when he was having bad luck. Villager managed to convince everyone but Shulk that it was a dream. On Halloween, Jack didn't show up. A week later, however, Villager was sent a bill for over forty pieces of candy. They all lived in that mansion peacefully, until April Fools day that is.

* * *

><p><strong>So, How did you guys like it? I hope I did well. This is my first one-shot and since Smash Bros 4 is out, I figured it would be a Smash Bros fanfic.<strong>

**And for those who haven't played Xenoblade, in the game, when Shulk's eyes flash blue, he see's the future. Fiora is a girl who has been around Shulk for a while and during the game, she's all he can think about. Reyn is Shulk's best friend. He was also around him for a while but he's a bit more loud.**


End file.
